


Witch! Please

by soupcat



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bullying, M/M, Mostly Cannon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcat/pseuds/soupcat
Summary: Eric comes to Samwell not only for its hockey team, but because there are also certain things he'd like to leave behind in Georgia.  With his magic abilities, Eric knows he a target and learns to keep things a secret, but that doesn't stop him from falling in love with his new friends on the Samwell Men's Hockey Team.  Will he be able to keep his gift a secret?  Are the people around him hiding things of their own?   Eric Bittle is not one to give up easily, on or off the ice.  But can his new team help him if they don't know he's in trouble?A witch! fic about Bitty coming to Samwell, fleeing witch trouble in Georgia, and just trying to blend in and stay safe in Massachusetts.  I'll update the tags as it progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dicky, promise me-”  
“Mama I swear-”  
“No, Eric, I mean it. Swear to me you’ll be careful. You know how dangerous it’s been for you here, and I won’t be there to protect you. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t, Mama. I won’t tell anyone I’m a witch”

* * *

His showed in the way that he helped others. Seeing them with a full stomach, or comforted after a hard day, this was how Eric knew his magic worked. People always joked that his cooking had something magical to it, and they were much closer to the truth than they knew. As a boy, he stood at his MooMaw’s elbow, watching the way she worked, feeling the power she radiated, power he inherited from that side of the family.

Sure, there were much stronger witches out there; some of them could control the weather, speak to animals, even summon the dead. But Eric was happy with his magic, well, except for the fact it did nothing to help him when he was down on the ice, surrounded by his new teammates, unable to move.

“BITTLE! HEADS UP!” Just like that, he was down. His first practice with his new team, and he was already curled up on the ice. He thought- well, he thought he was going to get hit, but Jack was just passing him the puck.

  
Jack, his captain.  
Jack, the only person on the team who seemed to specifically have a grudge against him.

Eric was usually able to get along with people. It was part of his gift. His magic made people happier when he was around. Jack must _really_ hate me, he thought.

“How’d this guy get recruited?”  Eric, scooting off the ice, could hear Jack asking Coach Murray. Great. This was just what he needed. Now the coach was going to doubt his ability. And it’s not like he could go home. Not after- Well, he couldn’t go home.

* * *

Eric was on his Hockey Haus tour, following Shitty, when he felt it. The pull of a kitchen.

This was part of his gift; he could feel the energy of a space like that from the way it provided for its people. Kitchens provided nourishment, warmth, and a communal bond for those who shared the space. For the Haus, that meant somewhere to make pizza pockets and grilled cheese, and a floor to eat cookie dough on after a party.

Wasting no time, Eric looked around the kitchen. There wasn’t really much to take in. For all the sriracha they had, there was no flour to be seen. Butter and eggs were in the fridge, which was good, and if he squinted there may have been some fruit in the bottom drawer, but pickings for a hand made pie were slim.

He’d worked with less before.  
Hell, he’d worked with nothing (but, no, he was not in the mood to repeat that right now).

Looking around, Eric made sure the boys weren’t near enough the kitchen to peak into his business. He pulled a necklace off from around his neck. It was a chain, long enough to hide under his shirt, with a small bottle attached. He uncorked it, and dumped out the flour it held onto the countertop.

“I guess just a simple housewarming spell would be best.. Or well, Hauswarming.”

Using the flour, Eric created a pattern, focusing on the pie he wanted to make. He could feel the magic starting to flow through him as he drew his fingertips through the flour. A smile on his face, and his eyes closed, he remembered how much he loved to do this; magic for the sake of magic. He loved to bring joy to those around him if he could, and his gift let him do that.

The summer glow on his face seemed to get brighter, and Eric began to speak once again, this time letting a different language flowing from his tongue.  
  
_**“Prosperitas et Abundantia**_  
_**Per Cibum, Mundabo**_  
_**Per Magica, Coeo**_  
_**Felicitas venit ad Domum**_  
_**Successus venit ad Bigas**_  
_**Omnia, quae volo, Habebo**_  
_**Formare incipere”**_

With that, his chest seemed lighter, and when he opened his eyes, the countertop was clear of flour and only a apple pie was left. A classic. No better way to say hello to the team. His moomaw would be proud. Not that he could tell her, because then she would tell his Mama, and his Mama would know he was already doing magic down here when she had specifically made him promise not to, but what she doesn’t know won’t kill her. And it’s not like the boys will know, either!

Eric had learned early that most people didn’t have magic, and a lot of them did not care for anyone they thought did. This is why when the pie was done, he slipped it in the oven, which seemed to be already preheated to keep it warm.

Huh.

He didn’t remember doing that earlier, but that was awfully convenient.

When the rest of the team came back around, at least he would have some plausible deniability to the origin of the pie.

* * *

“Oh.. Hey everyone. Sometimes when I’m in kitchen. I just… Pies appear”  
Eric Bittle may have had to lie to protect his secret, but at least this time, he was completely honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! It was kind of slow, but I was really just trying to kick things off! I'm hoping that with the next few chapters we can really start to get in the swing of things.
> 
> Basic Translation of the Latin (I just did some basic research so like,,, this obviously isn't perfect):  
> "Prosperity and Abundence  
> Through food, clean  
> Through magic, meet  
> Happiness comes to the home  
> Success comes to the team  
> Everything that I want, I will have  
> Begin to form"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: bullying and violence regarding Bitty's 7th grade incident. Nothing too graphic or descriptive

**Georgia**

**Fall, 2007**

He said he would be right back. Just a quick talk with the principal about field scheduling.  
Coach said he would right back and then he would be on our way back home.

But they were back first. The footballers on Coach’s team. The eight graders.  
They were always picking on him, but usually he wasn’t alone.  
Usually he wasn’t by himself after school.  
But today they found him.

At first it was only name calling. He could handle name calling, it was the simplest attack in their book.  
They called him all sorts of things, nasty, vile things that their mamas would have washed their mouths out with soap for.

But he didn’t budge.  
Usually, the bell would ring by now, or a teacher would come by, but today, it was just them.  
No one was coming to help him.

They took his backpack, and started throwing it around.  
They started pushing him around between them.  
Then they started hitting him.  
They started kicking him.  
They knocked him to the ground.

But then, they stopped.  
He had stopped them.  
He had thrown them back from him, and he had wounded their pride.  
In his time of need, his magic helped him, pushing them away, giving him a chance to escape.

But he couldn’t escape.

He froze.

And when they came back towards him, angrier than before, he tried to fight them off with the power he had used, but it wouldn’t come to him.  
So they released their anger.  
Where before they might have let him go, now they grabbed him, yanked him off the ground.

They took him, the boy who was different, even stranger now than they thought, and dragged him to a closet.

They locked him in there.

The left him in there.

And that’s where he stayed until morning, when the janitor opened the door to the sound of quiet cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah! Chapter 2! This was kind of a flashback to Bitty's Georgia past... I'll do more of them interspersed throughout, to give insight and show you how he ended up where he is.


End file.
